Being a Tempus
by Virgo's Interlude
Summary: A letter. The Master of Time. Three wizards: a Potions Master, a Dark Lord, and a Savior. Throw in evil headmasters, traitorous friends, halfas, a crazy fruitloop, and a rule-obsessed warden. Don't forget to throw in accidental time travel. What do you get? The life of being a Tempus. Warnings: AD, MW, GW, RW, and Hermione Bashing!


_**Severus: **_**New story written by the author and this was actually planned. Strange? I thought so as well.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Normally when writers post stories on fanart and fanfiction sites, it is a widely known fact that the person posting does not own the franchise and is owned by someone who has made millions, billions of dollars off the franchise…right? So, if this story is being posted on a fanart/Fanfiction site, obviously I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

_**Quote of the Moment:**_

_**-**__Mmm, muffins..._"

_**-Derpy Hooves, Applebuck Season**_

_****_**Clockwork: I want a muffin.**

**Me: So do I.**

**Summary: A letter. The Master of Time. Three wizards: a Potions Master, a Dark Lord, and a Savior. Throw in evil headmasters, traitorous friends, halfas, a crazy fruitloop, and a rule-obsessed warden. Don't forget to throw in accidental time travel as well. What do you get? The life of being a Tempus.**

* * *

_Being a Tempus: Prologue_

A blue figure stood over in front of a large circular screen. The figure waved his hand over the screen, turning the screen on instantly. He saw three humans on the screen: two men and a teenage boy. The man couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness tug at his core. These three people were walking to their very death and none of them realized.

The figure growled softly, this was what he hated about being the Time Master. He actually loved to watch over time but not some of the repercussions that came with it. To let things as the way it is and not change it one bit, he simply _hated_ it. Looking at the screen, he could see the horror that was thrust (and caused) upon these three people: torture, abuse, and war. The blue figure wished he could take them away from the world that hated them and care for them like he wanted his parents to when he was younger. He knew that it would never happened, sadly he trailed his long blue fingers down the sides of the large circular screen calling out the three humans that somehow wormed their way into his core,

"Harry, Severus, Tom."

He stared at the screen a bit longer until he couldn't take it any and waved his hand over the screen, turning it off. The blue figure floated out the room, closed the door and silently went down the hall.

The figure finally reached the end of the hall and was surprised when he saw another ghost.

"Taylor." He said, relief in his voice.

"Clockwork." The woman spoke

"What are you doing here?" Clockwork spoke, he honestly had no idea what his friend was doing in the tower.

The woman didn't answer, but rather rummaged through her robes and pulled out an envelope. She gave the envelope to the Time Master, expecting him to take it. This confused Clockwork, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

Taylor gave an exasperated sigh. "Just read it."

Clockwork hesitated before taking the letter from his friend. He took the envelope, careful not to cause a crease, slowly taking the letter out. The blue spectrum started to read the letter. As he read the letter, the color gradually drained from his face. When he finally finished the letter, the color had all but disappeared from his face.

"Taylor, how long have you known of this?" Clockwork asked, his hands trembling.

"I didn't. I just saw it while I was cleaning out my closet." Taylor answered.

"Why did he do this Tay?"

"I don't know," she whispered, walking over to her friend, wrapping her arms around the Time Master and held him while he sorted out his feelings.

Together the two ghosts stood there in silence. After a few minutes, Clockwork let go of the woman and said.

"Should we go and get them?"

Taylor glared at the man in front of her, "You know you can't leave the tower. Why not get Danny and his friends?"

Clockwork sighed. "Fine, but I'm still going. Ready?"

"Yes."

With a spin in time, the duo left the tower, ready to help a Time Master bring his family back together.

* * *

**Clockwork: End prologue. **

**Me: I will be writing chapter two in my little composition notebook at some point and time between this week and next week. I think.**


End file.
